1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of calorimetric spectroscopy, and in particular, to thermal detectors having miniature chemical sensors for detecting minute amounts of chemical analytes.
2. Description of Related Art
Determining the presence and identity of unknown chemical species is challenging. Presently available chemical sensors that can detect the presence and identity of unknown chemical analytes with enhanced sensitivity are either too large, too cumbersome, lack high selectivity and specificity or too costly for most purposes.
Chemical analysis has been undertaken in a number of different ways, including spectral analysis and thermal analysis. An apparatus used in spectral analysis is the monochromator. A monochromator is a device for isolating a narrow portion of a spectrum. Apparatus which can be used as thermal detectors in thermal analysis include, for example, bolometers, thermopiles, pyroelectrics and micro cantilevers. A bolometer, for example, is a very sensitive thermometer whose electrical resistance varies with temperature and which is used in the detection and measurement of feeble thermal radiation. Bolometers have been especially useful in the study of infrared spectra.